


I Can't Keep Up

by delicateclarity



Category: Glee
Genre: Dalton Academy, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-25 20:18:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1661183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delicateclarity/pseuds/delicateclarity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian is a closeted nerd.</p><p>Sure, that’s the only thing closeted about him, but still. He has an image to uphold, and playing Pokemon Y in his dorm for hours, or marathoning TV shows on Netflix, or god forbid reading fanfiction quietly in the dark could not be allowed to tarnish his carefully built reputation of sleaze and fear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can't Keep Up

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while waiting for Captain America 2 to come out and promptly forgot to post it, so... ta da! Here it is. I think my Steve/Blaine crossover shipping came out a little in this. Anyway, check out my blog [here](http://smilingbucky.tumblr.com).

Sebastian is a closet nerd.

Sure, that’s the only thing closeted about him, but still. He has an image to uphold, and playing Pokemon Y in his dorm for hours, or marathoning TV shows on Netflix, or _god forbid_ reading fanfiction quietly in the dark could not be allowed to tarnish his carefully built reputation of sleaze and fear.

Before he’d started dating Blaine it had never consumed his life like this. It had been a hobby to fill his free time before or after he went out at night.

But he and Blaine can’t see each other all the time, and this is his way to cope.

A complete descent into nerd-dom.

He can’t handle it. Suddenly he’s always barely holding himself back from discussing his games or referencing his TV shows.

One day, he slips. He joins in on Nick and Jeff’s conversation about Thor 2, and suddenly he’s going on and on about where Odin was and what Loki would do. He trails off when he realizes they’re just staring at him in awe.

Sebastian crosses his arms, afraid he’s given up the game. “What, surprised I’ve seen it? Have you ever looked at Chris Hemsworth, of course I’ve watched Thor, you know, a couple times…”

 _A couple dozen_ , he reminds himself.

“I had no idea you liked Marvel, Sebastian! You and Blaine must talk about it all the time!”

“Oh, um, yeah,” Sebastian says. But, Blaine has never really mentioned Marvel all that much, and he certainly hasn’t.

***

He brings it up kind of cautiously the next time he sees Blaine in person. Blaine visits Sebastian’s dorm once or twice a month on weekends and stays the night, and Sebastian thinks it’s the perfect time.

“So are you excited for Captain America 2?” he asks.

Blaine turns to him with wide eyes, face still flushed and hair sex-mussed. “Winter Soldier?” he says, smiling. “I’ve been thinking about going to see the marathon the day it comes out. You know, how they show the first one, then _The Avengers_ to get you really pumped up for it? But I don’t know who I would go with.” Blaine’s face falls a little. “Cooper was supposed to visit but he has to delay his trip till Saturday.”

“I’d go with you,” Sebastian says quickly, trying not to seem overenthusiastic.

“Oh, you don’t have to go through that for me, Seb,” Blaine says.

Sebastian nuzzles closer to Blaine. “No - I want to, really.” He hesitates. “I really like those movies, and I really like you.”

Blaine smiles dopily. “Really?”

“And also Thor’s in _The Avengers_ , so.”

Blaine’s smile turns sly. “Is he your favorite? I’ll admit, I didn’t know your type was huge and hunky.”

“Please. Thor is everyone’s favorite,” Sebastian rolls his eyes.

Shaking his head, Blaine brings his hand to Sebastian’s bicep. “Captain America, though. Those tight shirts - tight everything,” his voice goes dreamy. “And his personality. He just wants to help people and he’s so confident and just - ugh!” Blaine groans.

And, okay, it’s definitely normal for Sebastian to be a little jealous. “Do I need to remind you that he’s fictional? And straight?”

“Oh, please, he’s not straight. Even if he was, I could turn him so fast. You know how I get when I want something,” Blaine says, eyes glittering.

“Well, you could try if you weren’t with me.”

“Oh, forget that. If Steve Rogers walked in here right now I would kick you out of bed and roll over so fast,” Blaine laughs.

“See who goes to the _Captain America_ marathon with you then,” Sebastian teases.

***

And come Thursday evening, in a darkened theater with his boyfriend, Sebastian thinks that being nerdy isn’t so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Reblog on tumblr [here](http://smilingbucky.tumblr.com/post/86815093373/drabble-i-cant-keep-up-blaine-sebastian)? :)


End file.
